Izuku's gift from a goddess
by Adam-cross
Summary: In this story Izuku receive a gift from a Celestialsapien goddess as a quirk, this will give him abilities like her kind to help his world from the darkness, him and his big triplets sisters are the next greats heroes, this story is also where Izuku x OC help each other out.


**Chapter 1 A gift from a goddess**

**Hey everyone I'm back and I thought I try a new story out this a My Hero Academia story just letting you, this story is going to about Izuku receiving a gift from a Celestialsapien goddess from Ben 10 as a quirk but this story, Izuku will have complete control there will be no personalities of the other two just Izuku, also Izuku be having three other sisters that are triplets that are a year older then Izuku, their names are Izumi, Izuka and Izura. Enjoy the story everyone. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 A gift from a goddess **

In a world with unknown powers we called quirks, it all started in a hospital in china, where a baby manifest a light, after many years, 80% of the population manifest quirks, my name Izuku and my quirk was gifted to me by a goddess, I use this gift from her to bring peace and with a smile on my face, this my story on how I become the greats hero in the world.

* * *

**(With the Midoryia family)**

Izuku is in his room playing with his All-Might action figure until he was called by his mother. "Izuku it's dinner time, come and eat before it get cold, come on Izuku." Inko called for him, Izuku put All-Might down on his desk, Izuku left his room, he want to bathroom to wash his hands, after he washed his hands, he want to the table, he saw his sisters sitting at the table, he went over to sit with sisters, they smile at him as he sat down next to Izumi, then their mother Inko brought the food and place them on the table in front of her children, Inko sat down with her children, they clap their hands together and said.

"Thank you for meal." The family started digging in their foods. "So Izuku are you excited to get your quirk at doctor tomorrow." Izumi asked her little brother, Izuku respond back. "Yes, I'm so excited for my quirk to manifest tomorrow, I just hope same quirk as you, Izuka and Izura and we can be called the Pyro sibling." Izuku told his sisters, they smile at the name of their hero team. "That's not a bad team name, little brother, the pyro sibling." Izuka compliment Izuku idea, that him blush about that, he responded back to her. "Thanks sis, I hope I get pyrokinesis, it an awesome quirk to have in the family, dad's quirk: breath fire, mom quirk: Super Psychokinesis and now, my big triplets sisters, their quirks Pyrokinesis." Izuku said his family's quirks names, Izmui, Izuka and Izura showed their quirks at the table in front of Izuku, three different colors, Izuka's flame color is green, Izura's flame color is red and Izumi's flame color is blue, then their mother snaps her fingers at them.

"No using your quirks at the table while eating dinner, you three know better and Izuku, you need to be patient okay, your quirk will come, just be patient okay." their mother told them, they responded back to their mother. "Yes ma'am and we're sorry for using our quirks, it won't happen again mom." Her children apologize to their mother, they finish eating dinner, they took turns taking, Izuku was first because he has doctor appointment for his quirk tomorrow, after he was done in the bathroom, he went to his bedroom and went to bed, his sister saw him smiling to sleep, they left his room, Izumi closed his door behind them. "Izuku is going to be happy tomorrow,yeah your right sis, he will be happy tomorrow." Izuka and Izumi talk about Izuku getting his quirk, then Izura said something. "We'll have to go to bed guys, we'll talk about Izuku's quirk tomorrow okay, let's go to bed guys." Izura told them, they nod and went to bed.

* * *

**(The next day on Sunday) **

With Izuku and his family heading to the doctor today, they arrived at the hospital, they walked to the front desk. "Hello, me and my family are here for an appointment for my son quirk, Izuku Midoryia." Inko told the nurse, the nurse responded back, "Name miss?" The nurse asked Inko, she reply back. "Inko Midoryia." She told the nurse her name, the nurse look at her computer for Inko Midoryia's name and responded back to Inko. "Here you are Miss. Midoryia, your early, the doctor is with another patient right now, that manifest their quirk yesterday, if you and your family wait a few moments, I'll will tell the doctor that you are here for your son's appointment." The nurse told Inko, she nod, she and her kids went to sit down, the nurse got up to tell the doctor that is with another patient.

So after a few moments of waiting for the doctor, Izuku got up to get a drink of water from the fountain, before he got there he accidentally bumped into someone, Izuku and the person fell backward to the floor. "Ow, that hurt." Said Izuku, who was on the floor, he saw the person, he bump into was a girl his age, she had purplish-pink hair, her eyes were like stars in the night, Izuku got up to help her up. "Um sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I was going, my bad."

Izuku apologize to the girl that he bump into as he offer a hand to help the girl up, the girl grab his hand, Izuku pull her up on to her feet then the girl responded back to Izuku. "It's okay thing happened and by the way, my name is Luna Geiz." Luna introduce herself to Izuku then Izuku responded back to Luna with his name.

I'm Izuku Midoryia and I come with my family to find find out what quirk, I'm go to manifest soon, that's why I'm here." Izuku told her why he here, she responded back to him. "Oh, well I hope you get your quirk soon, because I plan to be a great hero like All-Might." The moment she said that, Izuku smile at her. "Are you a fan of All-Might like me?" Izuku asked Luna about All-Might, she turn to face Izuku and answer him. "Yes I am, I do have a whole collection of him in my room."

The moments she said that, she blush in front of Izuku. "Now I just embarrassed myself in front of you, sorry." Luna told Izuku, he reply back to her. "Your not the only one with a collection of All-Might things in your room, I'm a fanboy of him, I'm the one who should be embarrass about." Izuku told her until Izuku was called.

"Izuku the doctor is ready to see us come on let's go." His mother called for him, Izuku turn back to Luna. "It look like I gotta go now, maybe one day we'll see each other again and hang out as friends would you like that?" Izuku asked Luna if they want to be friends, Luna smile and nodded to be Izuku's Friend, they shake hands and Izuku walked back to his mother, his sisters saw him talking to a girl his age then Izumi asked Izuku. "Who was the girl you were talking too Izuku, it seem you and her were getting a long well, were you being nice to her?" she asked her little brother about the little girl, Izuku told too. "I'll will tell you back at home okay sis." Izuku told her, she nodded at Izuku and smile at him.

* * *

**(With the doctor) **

Izuku and his mother were talking to the doctor about Izuku's quirk until.

"Sorry kid, you ain't going to manifest a quirk." The doctor told Izuku was shocked by the news as he let go of his All-Might toy as it fell to the floor. "What do you mean my son ain't going to manifest a quirk?" Inko ask the the doctor in angry tone in her voice, the doctor reply back to Inko. "Miss,Midoryia the reason your son isn't going to manifest a quirk is because he has two joints in his left pinkie toe, I'm sorry he'll have to give up on his dream of being hero, he quirkless, I'm sorry to say." The doctor told them, Inko nodded and pick Izuku up to her arms, she use her quirk to grab Izuku's All-Might toy.

After they left the doctor office, Izuku's big sisters came to them, Inko put Izuku down to walk. "Well Izuku did you get pyrokinesis like us or did you manifest something different?" Izuka asked him, but no response back, then Izuku look up at them with tears in his eyes, Izura, Izmui and Izuka saw tears in Izuku's eyes, they gasp as they cover their mouth.

"Izuku?" Izumi called his name with a sad tone in her voice.

"Oh my god, Izuku." Said Izuka in a sad voice.

"Oh come on not cool." Izura said in an angry tone in her voice.

The girls are upset about Izuku being quirkless. "Girls, lets do this at home alright." Inko told her children, they nod at their mother, so they left for home.

* * *

**(Later that night)**

Izuku is in his room at his desk watching a video of All-Might, his big sisters come into his room, they saw him in tears as he turn to face them. Do you guys see that, All-Might is always smiling no matter how much trouble he is in, he always smiling, do you think I can be a hero too?" Izuku asked his sisters while he still crying if he can be a hero too, they run to hug him and told him.

"Of course you can be a hero like All-Might, Izuku." Izumi told him that he can be hero in a happy sad voice for Izuku.

"Yeah, we know that you will be a great hero through out the world, little bro." Said Izura in tears of joy for Izuku.

"We know one day that you will show a smile for people that there's a new hero in the world. Izuka told Izuku that he will be a great hero in tears for Izuku.

"Thank you guys for believing in me." Izuku thanks his big sisters for believing in him to become a hero, Izuku's big sisters responded back to him. "Your welcome little brother, now lets get you to bed it's late now." All three of them told him, Izuku nod to them and went to his bed, Izumi turn his computer off and left his room, they saw their mom standing in the hall, they turn to her.

"You three know that he can't be a hero right, you three only said those words so he can't be more depress then he is now." Their mother told them, they look at her and responded back to her. "No mom, we said those to him because we mean it, we know Izuku will be a great hero like his idol and we know that he isn't going to give up on his dream of being a hero mother, you just need to have fates in him okay, we're going to bed now, goodnight mom." All three of them told their mother that they believe in Izuku, knowing that he is quirkless, they still believe in him, they went to their room after saying goodnight to their mother, they went to sleep.

Inko opened her son's door to his room, she saw him sleeping in bed, she walk over to his bed, she kneel down and kissed him on the forehead, she said a few words to him. "No matter what Izuku, you and your sisters will always be my little heroes in my eyes." Inko's words were not loud but Izuku heard his mother, he smile in his sleep, Inko left his room without waking up Izuku.

* * *

**(In Izuku's mind) **

Izuku is still a sleep in his bed, but he woke up by a voice he keep hearing, he look around but there nothing but a white void here, Izuku thought this is his dream or something else then he saw a female humanoid he look at her and saw nothing but black and stars in her body.

Hello Izuku Midoryia, we finally meet face to face." Izuku heard her voice echo from her, he was shocked by it, the female humanoid with a galaxy body didn't hear a respond from Izuku. "Hello anyone home?" she asked Izuku, he look at her and responded back to her. "Oh sorry I'm still shock by your voice echoing from you, my bad." Izuku apologize to her, she reply back to Izuku. "It's alright Izuku Midoryia, my voice echo like this, but this is not the reason why we're here." She told him that they are not here for voice, Izuku is confuse by what she said.

"If not that then why are we for, if you don't mind me asking?" Izuku asked her, she look at him and respond back. "We are here because I am offer you a gift to be a hero Izuku Midoryia." She told him that she offering gift to Izuku, Izuku eyes widened then Izuku look at her. "Offering me a gift to be hero?" Izuku asked her, she respond back to him. "Yes a gift to be a hero, Izuku, your sisters believe that you can be a hero, knowing that you are quirkless, but I can make your dream a reality Izuku." She told him that she can make Izuku's dream come real, Izuku started crying as he heard her say that too him then Izuku look up at her. "Who are you?" Izuku asked her on who she, she responded to his question. "I am Nova Galaxies, I'm an **Celestialsapien." **Nova told Izuku her name and what she is to him, but Izuku was confuse on what she is.

"An Celestialsapien, what's that?" Izuku asked Nova on what she is, Nova look at him and responded back to him. "God like beings Izuku, it's what I am." She told him, Izuku was surprised that he was talking to a goddess, he kneel down in front of her, but Nova stop him from kneeling to her. "You don't need to kneel to me, I still have an gift for you Izuku." She told him, he look up at her. "The gift right, my bad, so what gift are you offering to me?" Izuku asked Nova about the gift that she be offering to him, she lift up her right hand and a galaxies flame manifest from her hand and showed it to Izuku. "Whoa that's pretty, is that the gift that you are offering to me?" Izuku asked again, she look at him and answered him. "Yes this is the gift that I am offering to you to be a hero, this flame is no ordinary flame, this will give you abilities of my people Izuku." She told him the flame will grant him the abilities of her people, Izuku look at her and asked her something.

"What abilities do you and your people have if you don't mind me asking?" Izuku asked her about her people's abilities, she responded back to him. "Me and My kind have the abilities of invulnerability, size manipulation, flight, reality warping, Immortality, regeneration, telekinesis, self-duplication, space-time manipulation, mind control, pocket reality manipulation, Nigh-omniscience, on with insane strength, speed, durability, stamina and breath in space." Nova told Izuku about her and her people's abilities, which made Izuku speechless about those abilities, then he look at her with a smile on is face, but then realize something about one of her abilities.

"Wait do you say one of your abilities is Immortality?" Izuku asked Nova about Immortality, she respond back to him. "Yes I did say Immortality is one of my abilities Izuku." Nova told him, which made Izuku sad, Nova saw his face sad. "Izuku why are you sad about Immortality?" She asked him about it, he face her and responded back to her. "Um because Immortality doesn't sound like a good ability to have for me." Izuku told her, then he look down at the floor, Nova look at him. "Izuku." Nova called his name, Izuku look at her. "Yes?" Izuku answered her as he look in her eyes. "I will remove the Immortality from the gift for you okay." Nova told him that she can remove the Immortality from the gift then after she remove it, she turn to Izuku. "Now Izuku, will you accept the gift to become a hero of hope for your people?" Nova asked Izuku, he look at her and responded back to Nova. I will accept your gift and use it to help people." Izuku has accept the gift from the Celestialsapien goddess, Nova Galaxies pushed the Celestialsapien flame to Izuku and the flame went into Izuku's body, Izuku look around but nothing happening to him.

"Um I don't feel any different, did it not work?" Izuku asked, Nova responded back to him."Oh it worked, it's just that the flame need to take three hours to go through out your body Izuku and it's a good thing that you are a sleep, now to name your gifted quirk." Nova explained to Izuku about the gift she offer to him, he will have to wait three hours for the flame to go through out his body, it's a good thing that Izuku and Nova knows that Izuku is a sleep right now because sleeping time go by fast and when you wake up three hours will have pass for him.

"Now the name of your gifted quirk will be called: **Celestialsapien's gift**." Nova Galaxies name Izuku's gifted quirk, Izuku is happy that he now has a quirk that is gifted to him by Nova Galaxies, Izuku look at her. "Will I be able to see you again Nova?" Izuku asked her, she turn to him and responded back. "You be able to call me any time you want too Izuku."

Nova told him that they will be able to talk to each other again, she wave her hand goodbye to Izuku, he did the same thing too Nova as he smile at her, she fade away, Izuku woke up and thought it was a dream but it wasn't a dream he fell right back to sleep.

* * *

**(In the morning after three hours have pass)**

Izuku woke up from his bed, he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, then he saw his face, he then. "AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed so load that he woke up his family, they came running to the bathroom, when they got there, they saw Izuku's body all black and stars in his body even his hair is the same, their eyes widened a long with their mouths wide open, Izuku faces them and wave his hand at them, all four of them fainted at the sight of Izuku's new look.

After a few moments, Izumi, Izuka, Izura and Inko woke up on the couch, they saw Izuku in front of them. "Hey guys, how you sleep and if you are still dreaming the same thing, then this ain't a dream." He told them, they are still surprised at Izuku until.

"Izuku, how did this happened to you, we know that shouldn't be able to manifest a quirk how?" Izumi asked her little brother on why his body is black and stars, he look at her nervously. "Well I think it would better if she tell you then me guys." He told them which made them confuse on who he talking about, they look back at him. "Who are you talking about little bro?" Izuka asked him about the person, he responded back to her. "NOVA GALAXIES!" He called out to her in front of his family. "Little bro what was-." She was interrupted by a warp gate, then a female humanoid with a space body like Izuku, that come out the gate.

Izuku's family saw her in their living-room right beside Izuku. "Guys meet Nova Galaxies, The Celestialsapien-goddess, the one who gifted me a quirk." Izuku introduce his family to Nova Galaxies, their jaws drop, they got back on track. "So you are the one who gave my son a quirk?" Inko asked her, Nova nodded her head at Inko. "Thank you , my son can be a hero now, and if you don't mind me asking?" Nova reply back to her. "Ask away." Nova let Inko ask her. "Can my son transform back to human?" Inko asked Nova if Inko's son can go back to a human, Nova responded back to her.

"Yes your son can transform back to his human form, he just need to focus on his human form alright." After Nova said that, Izuku close his eye and begin thinking of his human form then Izuku's body begin transforming to his human self, after that was done, Izuku's family run over to hug him in joy of his quirk that was gifted to him.

"We'll thank you for offering Izuku a quirk, we are forever grateful to you, Nova Galaxies." The Midoryias said their thanks to Nova, then Nova look at them and responded back to them. "You are welcome and Izuku's quirk is called: **Celestialsapien's gift**, which allows Izuku to do thing like me and my kind." Nova explain her abilities to the family, then after all the explaining was done, Nova got up from the couch and opened a gate. "Bye Nova, we'll soon you again next time." Izumi told her, Nova waved goodbye to them as she walking into her gate and the portal close in front of the Midoryia.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Izuka yelled in happy for Izuku, she was jumping up and down, she went to Izuku to hug him.

THIS CALLED FOR A PARTY FOR IZUKU'S QUIRK!" Izura yelled for a party for Izuku, while she jumping up and down, she stopped and went to hug him.

"YOUR RIGHT THIS CALL PARTY AND THE NEXT STEP TO BECOMING HEROES!" Izuka agreed with Izura for a party of Izuku's quirk, she went to hug him as well.

"Now now, children, we will celebrate Izuku a party later, right now, we need to go to the doctor for a quirk registration for Izuku's quirk remember, also we need to keep Izuku's quirk abilities a secret." Inko told them, they look her confuse and asked.

"Why mom?" The three girl asked their mother then. "Think about it guys if people found out that my quirk was gifted to me instead manifest on it's own people will wonder where I got this many abilities in one quirk, ever villain will come together and find a way to kill me but they can't because I have invulnerability in this quirk okay." Izuku told them, they look at them. "You guys are right, we should have think before saying, we're sorry." All three of them said at the same time, they were looking down at the in shame.

"It's okay you three, we forget to think before acting okay." Their mother told them, they look at her and smile. "Now let's get some food and we go to the doctor for a quirk registration then we celebrate, does that sound like a plan for you kids?" Inko asked them, they look up at her with a smile on their faces and yelled. "YEAH THAT THE PLAN!" All four of them said at the same time and they come in group hug and smile.

"_This is only the beginning of a new story for me and my sisters, Our names are Izuku Midoryia, Izuka, Izura and Izmui, this is our story how we become the greats heroes in the world."_ From Izuku's thoughts and smile with his family.

**Next Chapter All-Might meets the Pyro galaxy siblings. **

* * *

**Hey everyone, the next chapter of this story will take a few weeks, just letting you guys know now, Izuku will not be getting one for all, can you imagine with One For All and Celestialsapien's gift together. well enough about that enjoy see you next time everyone peace. **


End file.
